(GER) Love Virus
by Nepchun
Summary: Haruka's Erkältung ist auf Michiru über gesprungen. Nun ist es an Haruka, sich um ihre Freundin zu kümmern. (Im Anschluss an das Sailor Moon SS Special: The Return of Haruka and Michiru - The Ghostly Puppet show)


Halli Hallo. Da ich momentan (mal wieder xD) mit Erkältung im Bett liege, ist mir spontan diese Story eingefallen. War mal eine nette Abwechslung zwischendurch zu "Don't dream of Fairytales", an der ich immer noch fleißig arbeite. Vermutlich darf man sich bald auf mehr freuen. ^^

Aber nun erstmal viel Spaß mit dieser kurzen FF und bis bald! ^^

* * *

**Love Virus**

„Ich bin wieder da.", rief Haruka erschöpft, als sie endlich ihre Wohnung betrat. Sie hatte einen langen, ereignisreichen Tag auf der Rennstrecke hinter sich und wünschte sich seit Stunden nichts sehnlicher, als endlich ihre Freundin in den Armen zu halten und die Ruhe zu genießen. In der Tat war es in der Wohnung an diesem Nachmittag ruhig. Zu ruhig. Die Schuhe ihrer Partnerin standen im Flur, also war sie nicht ausgegangen. „Michiru?"  
Haruka runzelte die Stirn, als sie keine Antwort erhielt. Sie zog ihre Schuhe aus und betrat das große Wohnzimmer. Hier war sie nicht.  
Auch ein kurzer Blick in die Küche enttäuschte die Blondine.  
Dann kam ihr ein Gedanke, der ein breites Grinsen hervorbrachte. Leise vor sich hin summend zog sie ihre Lederjacke aus, warf sie im Vorbeigehen über die Sofalehne und begann, die Knöpfe ihres weißen Hemdes zu öffnen. Sie öffnete die Tür zum Badezimmer und erblickte... nichts. Ein wenig enttäuscht verzog sie das Gesicht und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinein. Nur allzu schön wäre nun ein gemeinsames Bad mit ihrer Meeresprinzessin gewesen.  
Doch wo steckte sie nur? Langsam zog sie die Tür wieder zu und blickte zu der verschlossenen Tür am anderen Ende des Zimmers. Das Schlafzimmer war der einzige Raum, in dem sie noch nicht nachgesehen hatte.  
Doch wann hatte Michiru sich schon jemals Nachmittags ins Bett verkrochen? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass dies in dem Jahr, in dem sie nun zusammen lebten, jemals vorgekommen wäre.  
Schulterzuckend setzte sie sich in Bewegung und öffnete leise die Schlafzimmertür. Die Jalousien waren herunter gelassen und die Vorhänge zugezogen, sodass nicht ein einziger Sonnenstrahl hinein konnte und so war das spärliche Licht, das hinter Haruka durch die Tür hinein kam, das einzige was den Raum zumindest ein wenig erhellte. Auf dem großen Doppelbett bemerkte sie einen unförmigen Hügel unter der Bettdecke.  
„Michiru?", leise schlich sie durch den Raum. Der Hügel regte sich nicht. Auch von Michiru war nichts zu sehen. Sie hatte sich die Decke vollständig über den Kopf gezogen.  
Lächelnd setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und strich sanft mit der Hand über die Bettdecke. Ein missmutiges, leises Grummeln war die Antwort auf die zärtliche Berührung.  
„Hey.", Haruka lachte leise auf. „Was machst du denn um diese Zeit schon im Bett, Michiru? Es ist noch nicht einmal 18 Uhr."  
Eine kurze Bewegung war unter der Bettdecke zu erkennen. Dann folgte ein weiteres leises Grummeln, das verdächtig nach „Lass mich in Ruhe." klang. Haruka zog verdutzt eine Augenbraue hoch und zupfte an der Bettdecke. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Keine Antwort.  
Die Blondine rutschte von der Bettkante, sodass sie nun auf dem Boden kniete, stützte sich mit den Ellenbogen auf die weiche Matratze und hob behutsam ein Eck der Bettdecke an, um darunter zu spähen. Alles was sie im schwachen Licht erkennen konnte, waren dichte Locken und noch ehe sie reagieren konnte, schnellte eine Hand darunter hervor, drückte ihren Kopf zurück und riss ihr die Decke aus der Hand, um die Höhle wieder sicher vor Licht, Luft und neugierigen Blicken zu verschließen. „Mach das Licht aus.", krächzte eine leise Stimme unter der Decke heraus.  
Überrascht von der unerwarteten „Attacke" ihrer Freundin zog Haruka nun beide Augenbrauen hoch und blickte auf die Bettdecke. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie leise und legte eine Hand auf die Decke, wo sie Michiru's Schulter vermutete.  
Erneut erhielt sie keine Antwort.  
„Hab ich irgendwas falsches getan?"  
Reumütig und angestrengt überlegend, ob heute ein wichtiger Tag war, stupste sie mit dem Zeigefinger die Bettdecke an. „Komm schon. Was ist los, Michiru?"  
„Es ist nichts.", antwortete ein leises Stimmchen. „Bitte lass mich einfach schla-", der Satz wurde von einem heiseren Krächzen unterbrochen, gefolgt von einem übel klingenden Husten.  
Haruka verzog besorgt das Gesicht. „Michiru, bist du krank?", erneut griff sie nach der Bettdecke und zog sie langsam ein Stück weit beiseite, sodass sie nun Michiru's Gesicht sehen konnte. Glasige dunkelblaue Augen blickte zu ihr auf. Einzelne Haarsträhnen klebten im Gesicht des Mädchens und ihre geröteten Wangen sprachen mehr als tausend Worte. Alarmiert legte Haruka ihre Hand auf die Stirn ihrer Freundin. „Du glühst ja!"  
„Zu kalt...", Michiru schob kraftlos Haruka's Hand beiseite. Diese erhob sich und blickte besorgt auf die kleinere hinab. „Ich werd dir erstmal einen Tee und nasse Umschläge besorgen."  
„Keine Umschläge.", flüsterte Michiru und zog sich die Decke über die Nase.  
Doch Haruka war bereits auf halbem Weg in die Küche und setzte Teewasser auf.  
Ein schuldbewusstes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Lippen aus, während sie ein kleines Tuch unter fließendes Wasser hielt. Sicher hatte sich Michiru angesteckt, als sie sich im Hotel um sie gekümmert hatte, nachdem Haruka sich dummerweise ausgerechnet in ihrem wohlverdienten und ersten gemeinsamen Urlaub eine Erkältung zugezogen hatte. Nachdem sich Haruka's Zustand nach dem Dämonen-Angriff deutlich gebessert hatte, waren sie davon ausgegangen, dass die Erkältung vom Einfluss des Dämons auf das Hotel herrührte – doch ganz so harmlos war es offenbar doch nicht gewesen.

Als Haruka wenige Minuten später mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee und dem feuchten Tuch erneut das Schlafzimmer betrat, war Michiru wieder vollends unter ihrer Decke verschwunden. Lächelnd stelle die Blondine die Tasse auf dem Nachttisch ab und setzte sich neben ihre Freundin.  
Diese regte sich unruhig, als sie das Gewicht der größeren auf der Matratze bemerkte. Dann streckte sie langsam zuerst eine Hand und dann ihren Kopf unter der Decke hervor und sah ihre Freundin vorwurfsvoll an, als sie das Tuch erblickte. Haruka lachte leise auf und strich zärtlich ein paar Haarsträhnen aus Michiru's Gesicht.  
Dann griff sie nach der Hand der kleineren und begann mit der anderen, sanft ihre Stirn abzutupfen. Michiru verzog das Gesicht, als das kalte Tuch ihr Gesicht berührte und gab ein missmutiges Geräusch von sich. Ihre Hand klammerte sich fest an die ihrer Freundin und Haruka bemerkte, wie kalt Michiru's Finger waren.  
„Wieso hast du mich nicht angerufen?", fragte Haruka leise und platzierte das kalte Tuch auf der heißen Stirn ihrer Freundin.  
„Ich werde dich doch nicht wegen einer blöden Erkältung-", erneut wurde sie von einem Hustenreiz unterbrochen.  
Haruka sah sie besorgt an und drückte zärtlich ihre Hand. „Komm, trink etwas Tee. Das wird dir gut tun."  
Sie half Michiru, sich aufzusetzen und reichte ihr die Tasse. Die kleinere trank ein paar Schlücke und ließ sich dankbar und zugleich ein wenig entschuldigend lächelnd zurück in ihr Kissen sinken, nachdem Haruka ihr die Tasse wieder abgenommen hatte. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machst, anstatt dich auf dein Rennen zu konzentrieren."  
„Na hör mal.", Haruka lächelte vielsagend und legte das nasse Tuch zurück auf Michiru's Stirn. „Kein Pokal der Welt ist es wert, dich alleine deinem Schicksal zu überlassen."  
Michiru lächelte schief und legte ihre Hand auf Haruka's Oberschenkel.  
„Die Erkältung ist da. Ob du es nun auch bist oder nicht.", antwortete sie nun etwas weniger heiser als zuvor. „Da hilft nur Bettruhe."  
„Mag sein.", antwortete Haruka, sah sie kokett an und ließ ihre Fingerspitzen sanft über den schlanken Hals nach unten zu ihrem Dekolleté wandern. „Aber in Gesellschaft zu leiden ist doch immer noch schöner, als allein. Oder etwa nicht?"  
„Denk gar nicht daran, Haruka Tenoh.", Michiru warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Dann hustete sie erneut. „Für sowas bin ich nun wirklich nicht in Stimmung."  
Haruka lachte amüsiert auf und zog ihre Hand zurück. „Schon gut, schon gut. War doch nur Spaß.", sie strich ihr einmal über den Arm, stand auf und platzierte die Decke wieder über Michiru's Gesicht.  
„Hey!", protestierte Michiru und zog die Decke zurück, um Haruka empört anzusehen. Haruka zwinkerte ihr frech zu. „Was denn nun? Ich dachte, du magst es dunkel und stickig."  
„Oh, du...", Michiru griff nach einem Päckchen Taschentücher und warf es auf Haruka – zumindest hatte sie es vorgehabt, doch zielte sie weit daneben und das Päckchen landete leise raschelnd neben Haruka auf dem Boden.  
„Nicht doch.", lachte die Blondine leise und hob das Päckchen auf, um es anschließend gut gezielt zurück neben Michiru aufs Bett zu werfen. „Das wirst du sicher noch brauchen."  
Sie konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen, als ihre Freundin einen leichten Schmollmund zog und sich dann umdrehte und ihr den Rücken zukehrte.  
„Ich bin im Wohnzimmer, wenn du irgendwas brauchst."  
Sie verließ das Schlafzimmer, schloss leise die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. Diesen Abend hatte sie sich nun wirklich anders vorgestellt, doch nun half alles nichts. Sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln, als sie daran dachte, dass Michiru selbst in einem derartigen Zustand unglaublich anziehend auf sie wirkte.

Eine Weile lang zappte sie desinteressiert durch die Programme, ließ hier und da mal eine Sendung ein paar Minuten laufen, nur um dann doch wieder umzuschalten. Hin und wieder hörte sie ein gedämpftes Husten durch die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür, dann folgte wieder für längere Zeit Stille. Sie fragte sich, ob... Nein, besser nicht. Oder vielleicht doch?  
Verstohlen sah sie zu der verschlossenen Tür. Dann schaltete sie den Fernseher aus, erhob sich und betrat so leise wie möglich das Schlafzimmer.  
Als sie sich versichert hatte, dass Michiru schlief, knöpfte sie ihr Hemd auf, öffnete ihren Gürtel und ihren Hosenknopf und ließ ihre Kleidung, samt Unterwäsche, achtlos zu Boden fallen. Leichtfüßig huschte sie zum Bett und schlüpfte vorsichtig unter die große Bettdecke, wo sie zunächst eine Weile reglos liegen blieb und dem ruhigen gleichmäßigen Atem ihrer Freundin lauschte. Dann rückte sie langsam näher und legte behutsam einen Arm um die kleinere, die sich sofort im Schlaf an sie schmiegte. Haruka lächelte und streichelte zärtlich über Michiru's Arm, dann über ihren Bauch und ließ langsam ihre Hand unter das seidene Nachthemd gleiten. Michiru's ganzer Körper fühlte sich erhitzt an und sie war schweißgebadet.  
Haruka stütze sich auf ihren Ellenbogen und begann behutsam, Michiru's Nachthemd aufzuknöpfen. Glasige Augen blinzelten sie im Dunkeln an. „Was tust du da?"  
„Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.", antwortete Haruka leise und drückte Michiru einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Aber du solltest diese nassen Klamotten ausziehen..."  
„Mh...", antwortete Michiru nur und erhob sich ein wenig, sodass Haruka ihr das Nachthemd über die Schultern ziehen konnte.  
Trotz der Dunkelheit erkannte Haruka die Umrisse des ihr nur allzu vertrauten, wohlgeformten Körpers der kleineren. Sie rückte noch ein Stück näher an sie heran und drückte sie fest an sich.  
„Haruka...", Michiru drehte sich in ihrer Umarmung zu ihr um und sah verschlafen zu ihr auf.  
„Was ist?", fragte Haruka leise und strich über ihren Kopf.  
Michiru schmiegte sich an sie und legte ihren Kopf an Haruka's Schulter. „Bleib so."  
„So?", Haruka lächelte und vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem welligen Haar. „Ich hatte eigentlich etwas anderes im Sinn."  
Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten sanft über die zarte Haut und malten kleine unsichtbare Kreise auf Michiru's Rücken. Diese seufzte leise und legte ihre Hand auf Haruka's Hüfte. „Doktor Haruka kennt da noch ein paar Hausmittelchen, die so eine Erkältung im Handumdrehen beseitigen.", ihre Finger strichen sanft über Michiru's Hüften nach unten und wieder nach oben. „Verborgene Energien freisetzen steht ganz oben auf der Behandlungsliste."  
Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie es ihr schlagartig besser gegangen war, als sie sich vor einer Woche verwandelt und diese nervtötende Bauchrednerpuppe angegriffen hatte. Sicher konnte es auch Michiru nicht schaden, sich ein wenig zu verausgaben. Sie grinste in sich hinein, als Michiru unter ihrer Berührung kaum merklich zusammen zuckte, während ihre Finger sich ihren Weg über ihren Oberschenkel bahnten. „Haruka... Bitte."  
„Hm?", Haruka wusste genau, was ihre Freundin ihr sagen wollte. Doch genau so gut wusste sie, dass Michiru's Körper eine andere Sprache sprach, als ihr Geist.  
„Das ist nicht der richtige Moment, um... ah...", sie brach ab, als Haruka's Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel glitt und ihre Fingerspitzen eine empfindliche Stelle berührten.  
„Oh, ich denke doch...", grinste Haruka und drückte Michiru fest an sich, während sie sachte die schlanken Oberschenkel auseinander schob. „Ich weiß genau, welche Behandlung die Patientin schnell wieder auf die Beine bringt."  
Ein Schaudern fuhr durch Michiru's Körper, als Haruka ihr ins Ohr hauchte und daraufhin zärtlich daran knabberte, während ihre geschickten Hände sich um alles weitere kümmerten.  
Michiru, die ihr nun entweder vollkommen erlegen war oder einfach keine Kraft fand, ihr zu widersprechen, ließ die „Behandlung" ohne weiteren Protest über sich ergehen. Und Haruka genoss einen der seltenen Momente, in denen sie selbst die Oberhand behielt – wenn es auch diesmal höhere Gewalt war, die sich auf ihre Seite geschlagen hatte.  
Michiru's heiseres Seufzen in der Dunkelheit und der warme Körper, der sich unter ihren Händen regte, stellten Haruka vollkommen zufrieden.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, blickte sie auf eine leere Betthälfte neben sich. Sie blinzelte ein paar Mal, setzte sich auf und sah sich in dem leeren Zimmer um. Die Vorhänge waren zurück gezogen und die Jalousien einen Spalt breit geöffnet, sodass nun vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen herein fielen. Auf dem Boden lagen Kleidungsstücke vom Vorabend verteilt.  
Haruka gähnte herzhaft, streckte sich ausgiebig und sprang dann aus dem Bett.  
Als sie die Küche betrat, saß Michiru eingehüllt in ihren Morgenmantel am Tisch und kaute auf einem Marmeladenbrot herum, während sie in der Zeitung blätterte. Sie sah auf, als sie Haruka bemerkte und lächelte verhalten.  
„Wie es scheint, hat meine Behandlung angeschlagen.", Haruka grinste breit und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen.  
„Jedenfalls scheint das Fieber weg zu sein.", antwortete Michiru und legte ihr Brot auf ihrem Teller ab. Dann erhob sie sich und trat um den Tisch herum auf Haruka zu. „Aber wenn du dir nicht bald etwas anziehst, wirst du es sein, die demnächst wieder in den Genuss _meiner_ Behandlung kommt. Und diesmal wird es kein hübsches Zimmermädchen geben, dem du den Kopf verdrehen kannst, um um deine Medizin herum zu kommen."  
Die Blondine grinste verschmitzt und zog Michiru in eine enge Umarmung.  
„Es gibt nur eine Medizin, die gegen alles Leid der Welt hilft."  
Sie beugte sich zu ihrer Freundin hinunter und küsste zärtlich den schlanken Hals. Dann griff sie nach ihren Händen, küsste sie innig und zog sie rückwärts mit sich, zurück in Richtung des Schlafzimmers. Michiru's Morgenmantel blieb inmitten des Wohnzimmers liegen, bevor sie über die Schwelle ihres eigenen privaten Reiches traten und Michiru mit einem leichten Tritt die Tür hinter sich zu schlug.

**Ende :)**


End file.
